


Rain

by foodog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, M/M, Rain, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Symbolism, its a very serene fic, theres noting that's even said between them just let body language and nature do the talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodog/pseuds/foodog
Summary: There's always been some sort of superstition that the heavens were connected to the sky's above and the ways of the weather.





	

There's always been some sort of superstition that the heavens were connected to the sky's above and the ways of the weather. Those conspiracies about how when it rains, it's the angels crying amongst the heavens and how thunder was just the heartbeat of other angels hearts giving their last pound when there's a war in heaven. How when the lighting strikes upon the earth, angels screamed so loudly, full of emotional provoking thought. How their screams were so loud that they couldn't be heard. Silence being the loudest scream after all.

None of those were of any course of action of what archangels could do. 

Their storms are powerful. Stripping the land of what it had to offer. Their storms were the affects of all this pent up emotion inside, breaking down like a damn inside, just spewing forward until there was nothing left to spill.

One particular angel had his moments but rarely did he ever let his emotions get the better of him. On occasion when they did, it was a force to be reckoned with. The brightest angel of them all, Lucifer, his storms were like floods, just corroding the land and baring it of anything it once had. He let loose the most pillaging of pounding storms. No man made force could ever topple the storms Lucifer let loose. Clouds above were just full of so much emotion and the lightning that scattered the clouds would show no mercy to those it touched. The thunder was rarely heard by the ears of human, its frequency far too low for people to hear. Perhaps it was best if humans weren't allowed to hear what the angel had to say. 

One human, however, was listening. He wouldn't mind the agonizing things spilled in the clouds, he would listen and hear what the angel had to say. He couldn't understand one bit of it, but he listened to it like he would to the birds and the crickets at night, without question. All those unheard words, just poured out into the angry sky. The angry, silent sky.

The man who listened walked out into the empty street, letting the water touch and bathe him in the mists. He looked upon the dreary sky and thought about what angel in heaven was screaming. What angel was in that much pain? He looked down the desolate street, not a single creature stirred. He looked up the desolate street, and there stood a body that held the angel who was screaming. The two saw one another, not a word passed between the two of them. The frosty blue eyes of the angels body pierced the mans own eyes, a sense of fear pooled within him. Screams, had ceased. The angel smiled, he sensed that the man was listening, thanked him for his condolences. Lucifer left the raining streets, walking into the foggy distances, where the lampposts stopped spreading their light. The man who listened, drenched in the rainwater, too, smiled.

It was no longer raining outside.

**Author's Note:**

> And for once all would appear was right with the world, when the angels stopped screaming.
> 
> (let me know what you thought!)


End file.
